


Danielle? Nah, I Like Dan - Kissing

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Coaches, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan's as much of a virgin as one could be. Not wanting to ruin his chances with the girl he likes, he highers a kissing coach to teach him. Three guesses as to who the mysterious teacher ends up being.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 14





	Danielle? Nah, I Like Dan - Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Kinda dub-con, technically cheating(?)

Dan had never kissed anyone before. Yes, that’s right, at nineteen-years-old, Daniel Howell was as much of a virgin as one could be. The most he’d done was wanked a couple of times, if that even counted.

He’d been dating this girl for a month now. Her name was Kate and Dan could really see himself spending the rest of his life with her. The only problem was, Dan was overly inexperienced in anything romantic.

So that’s how he ended up where he was now. Sitting on his couch, waiting for his ‘kissing coach’ as the website claimed to arrive. He didn’t really know what to expect from a coach for kissing, the idea seemed a bit odd to Dan but, well, he was bloody desperate. He didn’t want to lose Kate cause he shoved his tongue down her throat.

He was forced from his thoughts by a knock at his door. He walked towards the door and rested his hand on the handle, heart beating loud enough for him to hear. He pulled the door open and the man in front of him was even hotter in real life than he was in his pictures. A camera really couldn’t do him justice.

“Oh, uh, Danielle?” the man asked awkwardly.

“Um, it’s Daniel, Dan though, please. Are you Phil?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry though, you signed up as Danielle?”

“Uh, yeah, the website didn’t allow same-sex coaches. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. You can just go if you find it disgusting or something,” he answered awkwardly, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. He knew it would be awkward, but this was a whole level above what he thought was the maximum.

“No that’s fine, I’m bi anyway. Just wasn’t expecting it,” the man - Phil - shrugged.

“Would you like some tea or something?” Dan asked politely, stepping aside to allow Phil into the small flat.

“Oh, no thanks.”

“Okay, so, uh, how does this work?” Dan led Phil into the lounge, letting him take a seat while Dan set up the fireplace.

“I teach you to kiss, you give me money. The same as any other business,” Phil laughed, relaxing into the sofa crease Dan had created over the years he’d lived there. He blushed a little at it and took a seat next to Phil.

“Right.”

“You don’t need to be nervous, Dan. Trust me, I’ve kissed some really bad kissers and not to gloat but they’re now some of the best.”

Dan laughed at Phil’s joke (was it a joke?) and felt the tension leave his muscles.

“Okay, so, how much experience do you have?”

“W-with kissing?”

“No, with cooking,” he laughed. “Of course with kissing.” Dan decided then and there that he liked Phil. While he was sat on the couch being an awkward teenager that felt like they were having a sex-ed talk with their parents, Phil was completely relaxed as if Dan were an old friend.

He laughed a little, trying to ease the tension he created with every breath. “Um, I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Never? Not like, a peck on the lips?”

“No, I’ve done that. Just, like, not anymore.”

“Okay, that’s okay. Well, I’m gonna lean in now, okay? Just follow my lead and I’ll give pointers as we go.”

“Oh god, this is so awkward,” Dan whined as Phil shuffled closer to him on the couch.

“This is my job, how do you think I feel?” he laughed. Dan felt Phil’s breath wash over his face. He looked into his eyes, only now seeing the specks of yellow since they were mere centimetres apart.

“O-Okay,” Dan breathed out, his teenage body getting overly excited for the kiss that was to come.

And so, with the okay from Dan, Phil leaned forward and connected their lips.

It was innocent at first. Nothing more than lips on lips. But then Phil’s tongue grazed Dan’s bottom lip, making him gasp. Phil deepened the kiss, mixing their tongues together and tasting each other.

Dan loved the feel of Phil’s lips and eagerly followed Phil’s lead. Phil leaned back seconds later, Dan embarrassingly following Phil’s lips for more. “Two things. One, you’re a very natural kisser. And two, you need to keep your hands busy. Thread them through my hair or rest them on my hips. You can’t just rest them by your sides. Your partner wants to know you’re interested in them, okay?”

“Yep,” Dan answered, letting Phil continue the kiss. He followed Phil’s instructions, resting his hands on his hips and swirling his fingers around a little to keep them occupied. Phil smiled against Dan’s lips, using his own hand to thread his fingers in Dan’s hair.

And, put simply, Dan’s teenage body was feeling especially teenager-y. He couldn’t control himself as he felt his pants stiffen, a small tent appearing in his tight jeans.

“Dan, are you hard?” Phil asked against Dan’s lips. And how he had known Dan would never know. He hadn’t even looked, he’d just known somehow.

“How’d you know?”

“You were distracted, became less focussed on the kiss. Likely trying to work out what to do with this,” he said, accenting his words by placing his palm on Dan’s crotch and grinding it down.

“Oh god,” Dan whined, bucking his hips subconsciously into Phil’s hand.

“Ah teenagers, always so horny,” he laughed, continuing to palm him.

“Shut up,” he answered in reply, to which Phil withdrew his hand.

“I suggest you shut up. I would not recommend telling your teacher to shut up, it would not end well.

“Oh yeah? And what will happen?” Dan challenged, edged on by his hormones.

Phil never answered, simply unbuckling his belt and pulling his dick from its confines. Dan’s mouth watered at the sight, something he’d never imagined would happen. Phil was massive, maybe ten inches (25cm).

Phil climbed up Dan’s body and sat on his chest. “Come on, practice what I’ve taught you,” he coaxed, pressing the tip of his cock against Dan’s lips.

“A blowjob is hardly the same as kissing,” Dan argued. Phil only raised an eyebrow, making Dan look back down the cock resting on his chin.

Opening his mouth, he kissed the tip. It was quite different but oh well, Dan wasn’t complaining.

He sucked on the head, collecting precome on his tongue. He hummed at the taste, causing Phil to buck his hips into Dan’s mouth, only to pull back out, mumbling, “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Dan didn’t say anything, only grabbing Phil’s hips and sliding him up his chest again so Dan could get his mouth on Phil.

“Uh, Dan,” Phil moaned. “God, wanna fuck you.” Dan stilled at Phil’s words. He’d never done anything with a boy before, or a girl for that matter. While the logical part of his brain wanted him to save his first time, the lust-filled parts took over and made him climb off the couch.

He returned to the lounge with a lube bottle and a condom.

Phil lubed up his fingers quickly while Dan discarded his clothes. Phil slowly fingered him open, thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second and crooking them in search for Dan’s prostate.

He knew he’d found it once Dan whined out loudly and his dick leaked a heap of precome onto his stomach.

Phil quickly added a third finger, no longer feeling patient. When Dan had said he was ready, He rolled on the condom, lubed up his cock and pushed in slowly. Dan moaned the entire time. Phil hadn’t felt anyone this tight in a while. Not that he’d had sex in a while. Kissing coaches were surprisingly popular. Of course, he’d never done this with a client before. It was just something about Dan that had made his mind clouded with lust and unable to control himself.

“God, you’re so tight,” Phil moaned, thrusting in and out of Dan rhythmically.

“No talking, just kissing,” Dan complained.

“Really getting serious about these lessons huh?” Phil laughed, complying and connecting his lips with Dan. The kiss was deep and passionate even if they had only met that day.

“Gonna come,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips. Phil just smiled, leaning back and grabbing Dan’s cock. He slid his hand up and down Dan’s shaft at the same speed as his thrusts. It wasn’t even seconds later that the coil in Dan’s stomach released, white strings landing all over his stomach.

Phil came directly after, Dan’s already tight ass clenching around him. Dan puffed, catching his breath, while Phil pulled out and discarded the condom. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned off Dan’s stomachs.

“Do you do that will all your clients?” Dan asked once he’d caught his breath.

“Just the hot ones,” Phil answered, both their tones joking.

“Your money’s in my wallet on the kitchen table. I’m too exhausted to get up.”

“I don’t want it. Though, I would recommend the concise kissing course. Three half-hour lessons a week for five weeks. You’ll be an expert by the end of it. Oh, and of course, I’ll be your personal coach. As an added bonus, I’ll make it free of charge.”

Dan smiled, enjoying the idea of seeing (and kissing) Phil three times a week. “Okay, I like the sounds of that.”

“Good. You’ll get special rewards as my favourite client.” Dan and Phil smiled at each other. “I should get going; see you in a couple of days,” Phil whispered, leaning in to kiss Dan one more time before grabbing his belongings and exiting the flat.


End file.
